Forever Powerful
by Melaine138
Summary: When Yu gets home after finally taking the last of the powers from all of the wielders around the world he finds out that his powers didn't disappear like he thought they would.


Forever Powerful

Summary: When Yu gets home after finally taking the last of the powers from all of the wielders around the world he finds out that his powers didn't disappear like he thought they would.

Yuu:

I open my eyes and blink at the white ceiling above me. I start to sit up wanting to see where I am but I can't. Now I'm confused why can't I sit up? I thrash on the bed trying to see that is holding me down. What I see next both shocks and worried me I have restraints on my hands, feet and across my chest. I begin to panic, did someone figure out who I am? Where am I? Should I try to escape or wait to see what happens? I have been stuck in a laboratory before when I was a child in a different timeline with my brother and sister. I refuse to be a lab rat for power hungry scientists. Never again will I be helpless.

I hear a door open and I pretend to sleep not knowing what to expect. I hear someone walking to the side of my bed. Then I hear a familiar voice that makes me want to cry. Why would they trick me in this way why her of all people?

"Yuu? Are you awake yet honey?" I don't want to open my eyes because what if it is just another test of the scientists? If it's not her I don't know what I will do. I am so tired I just want to go home and sleep. I finally make up my mind maybe if I cooperate with them I can find out what they know about me and wipe there minds with the power that I took from Maedormari.

I open my eyes and blink shocked how could it be her? She was right there I want to hold her I need to see if she is real. I try to sit up but the restraints keep me down. I'm about to destroy them when I hear her speak again.

"Don't try to sit up yet. I'll go get Shunsuke." She starts to run off. I am panicking I don't want to lose her not again I can't lose her not now not ever.

I begin to focus on the restraint on my neck picturing the neck restraint burning but not touching my skin. The next thing I hear is a sizzle and my restrain it burned off I move my head up and focus on the locks of my restraints. I use my remodeling ability to disconnect the lock from the restraint. I quickly sit up and throw my legs over the bed. I look around for the girl but she is not in the room any more. Where is she? Is she okay? I try to stand up but immediately fall flat on my face. As I'm about to get up I hear a loud bang. I quickly fly up and take in the room looking for any threats. But the room is empty except for a girl and a tray on the floor. I look at the girl trying to remember her when it suddenly hits me. Ayumi my little sister.

I start to fly over to her when she lets out a cry of delight and runs up and tackles me to the bed.

I laugh at my little sister, my little Ayumi. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close as she begins to cry. I start to pull away but Ayumi just holds onto me tighter. I begin to make little shushing sounds as I hold my little Ayumi. I have missed thi the feeling of unconditional love. I have been everywhere on this planet but this is the place I always want to be home with the people who love me. I hear a quiet knocking and look up to see Shunsuke and the girl I woke up to behind him.

"Shunsuke come here I have missed you my big brother." That was all of the encouragement Shun needed he came over and held me and our sister in a bone crushing embrace. The next thing I know we are all crying and hugging. Eventually Shun pulls away. Shun holds my face with his hands and begins to run his hands over my face since he can't see me. Shun still has tears falling from his eyes. I reach up to brush his tears away when an idea comes to my mind. I place my hand over his eyes. I move my head to cover my hand.

"I love you big brother. Now open your eyes and take a look at the world around you." I whisper with a smile on my face. Shun pulls back shocked and begins to open his eyes. They are no longer blank but focused as he blinks adjusting to the light around him. He looks down at me smiling up at him and gasps pulling me and my sister into another embrace.

"How did you do that Yuu? I can see, I can see." He looks down at Ayumi and kisses her on the head. She looks up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Shunsuke your eyes! Can you see me and big brother Yuu?" Shunsuke and I smile and wrap our eyes around Ayumi even tighter.

"Yes little sister I can see you and Yuu I don't know how but I can." Shun looks at me with shock and understanding. "Yuu do you still have your powers?" I grin at him. I take my hand and pick up one of the restraints next to us and begin to focus on it. The atoms reshape to my whim and change until there is a little white teddy bear in my hand. Ayume lets out an excited squeal and grabs the bear pulling it close to her chest.

"A bear you made a bear how did you do that big brother?" I just look down at Ayume and smile.

"I used magic my little Ayume." She smiles at me with a wide smile.

"How is this possible Yuu?"

"When I was in Peru I found a little boy who had a gift to make people's powers become permanent. Luckily for us he was 7 and hadn't encountered any other ability wielders yet. But when I took his gift it made all gifts that I had already gotten and all future abilities mine forever. There is nothing that can take the powers away from me. Luckily for me my gift of healing heals my mind from any damages that all of the powers could do to me." Shun looks shocked and I can tell he will need some time to process this information. I look down at Ayume who is playing with the little white bear I made her.

"Hey Ayume I have an idea how about you take Shun on a walk around the gardens. With his sight back I bet he would love to be able to see the flowers in the garden." Ayume looks like she wants to argue but then looks at Shun and begins to pick up on his need to think.

"Okay but you have to promise me Yuu that you won't leave me again." I pick up Ayume and sit her on my lap hugging her tightly.

"I promise you my little Ayume that I will never leave you again and that I will be there whenever you need me." Ayume looks like she is about to cry, but she stands up and leads Shun out of the room.

Once the door to my hospital room is shut I hold out my arms to the girl who had been there when I woke up and had gotten Shun and I call out one word.

"Nao" Nao runs forward and into my embrace as those words had been the breaking point for her. She begins to cry and I stroke her hair as I hold her close to me.

"I'm home Nao, I have come home to you." The words had been meant to comfort her but all they did was make her cry harder. I sit and hold my Nao the girl I love the person that had kept me going even when I was ready to give up on everything. The one who had pulled me out of insanity was now in my arms and I knew in that moment I would never let her go ever again.

Nao pulled back and wiped away her tears a smile on her face.

"You came back to me. Do you remember what I promised you if you came back to me?" I blush crimson remembering the promise that Nao had made to me. I lean my head in until our lips are just a few inches apart and I whisper.

"I believe you said that when I came back you would become my lover…" Then I lean forward the last few inches and kiss her. It was not a hard kiss but a soft kiss that held my love for her and my desire for her. She pulls back and blushes.

"As your lover it is also my job to take care of you Yuu and that means that we need to stop." I begin to pout when she lets out a little giggle of amusement. "Not forever silly just until you are out of the hospital and we have had a chance to talk." I pull her closer and give her a peck on the lips then let her go.

Nao gives me a little glare of amusement before helping me back into the bed. Once the covers are securely around me she begins to step back. I quickly grab her wrist and drag her into the bed holding her. She tries to get out of my grip but when I tighten my arms around her she lets out a sigh and just relaxes into me. A second later I fall asleep with Nao in my arms where I hoped she would always stay.

 _Authors note: Oh my gosh I was going to make this a short story one shot type of thing but, I think I may turn this into a story. Please let me know what you think of that idea. Please note that everything is the same except the ending of the anime. He still attended the same school and met the same people the only difference is the ending. Please let me know what you think about this story so far._


End file.
